A Valentines story
by buttercookie12
Summary: Re-post of my first story I honestly couldn't figure out how to upload chapters but anyway this takes place took weeks after Draculaura's 1600 birthday so yeah please review : and tell me your favorite pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**A Valentines story**

It had been two weeks since Draculaura's 1600 birthday party,

two weeks since Valentine's perfect plan had been ruined by the worthless mutt Clawd.

Valentine had, at first thought of going back to his old high school after being humiliated and knocked into the pit of eternal body odor- It had taken him 50 Tomato Juice baths to get ride of that horrid smell- any Monster in his right mind would have left in shame, but no Valentine may have lost Draculaura's heart but he had decided that leaving would be a sign of weakness, a sign of defeat something Valentine would never show , so he stayed, hiding, but he stayed.

At the moment Valentine sat at the table farthest corner of the Creepateria watching the Group of Ghouls who had caused him so much trouble, right now, that green skinned ghoul, Franny?, Freddy? Frankie?yes, Frankie was fretting over those two boys Jackson and Holt with to Lagoona.

Valentine rolled his eyes_ Doesn't she know she can date both of them since their technically the same Monster. _Valentine wondered moving his attention from to the ghoul across from Frankie, Draculaura his former target, glowed as she coyly chatted with that sorry excuse for a werewolf.

Valentine curled his lip in disgust, what she saw in him eluded Valentine, she was much to pretty, to kind hearted, to sweet and caring to be with that wolf.

"How could she chose him over me?" He groaned to himself adverting his gaze and slumping onto the table, looking at her not only reminded him of the fact that he, in his 1600 years had actually lost something, but also of the fact that Draculaura had chosen someone else over him.

Tho Valentine would never admit it he had, in short amount of time they were reunited developed a slight crush on the little Vampire and watching her run into that wolf's arm had hurt, that coupled with being soaked to the bone with foul smelling slime and having every ghoul at the party turn their nose up and run from him had felt like a slap in the face,

that along with the physical slap he received from Toralei after using her as a mud shield had sent him crying home to his mother who at length scolded him of the danger of chasing girls and suggested he took a break from them, but since when did he ever listen.

Valentine shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned his attention to the lunch line looking for anything that looked like a piece of fruit, Valentine surprisingly unlike most Vampires's had always like fruits especially nectarines and apricots.

Sighing when he found nothing that looked edible or that didn't move he stood and quietly made his way towards his next class, if he couldn't eat he could at least be the first in his class, perhaps then Mrs. Kindergrübber would be a little nicer to him.

Author's Note

IMPORTANT READ.

This is chapter one of my first ever story Yes I know it's really short.

I chose Valentine for my main character because I find him such an interesting character that has so much potential and i would love to see him again but until that day comes I'll have to settle with reading about him

so anyway since this takes place two weeks after LaLa's birthday and almost everyone in school knows what happened at her party

I'm having Valentine kind so to speak wait out the storm.

So yes in this story Valentine had a crush on Draculaura because certainly he would have to grow feeling for one of the ghouls he's 'harvested hearts' from its just bound to happen.

Also because I know I'll get some conflict about that fruit thing

Firstly Valentine is in not way a vegetarian or a fruitaterian (fruitaterian's actually exist cool huh?) Secondly No I did not just put it their to fill up space it's going to play an important role in the story I'm also going to use it to explain something's that confused me and I know a lot of other people- if you don't know you'll just have to wait and see.

and thirdly... well there is no thirdly... ignoring that please review it means a lot to me I think I did pretty well for my age and never writing a story before so... tell me how I did thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Valentine had been wrong about Home Ick, the class had gone terrible he had spilled several ingredients of the beetle berry cake he was baking and burnt the remainder of product. It wasn't that he was horrible at the class he just wasn't good at it. Mrs. Kindergrübber after making him clean up the mess and shooting him a sharp glare had sent him back to his seat where he had sat for the rest class.

Valentine was now headed towards his next class, mad science deciding to avoid the other monsters by taking an old corridor he had discovered during his first week back at monster high.

When Valentine had first found the passageway it hadn't concerned him there was nothing striking about the corridor, it was obliviously hadn't been used or cleaned for that matter in a few centuries- cobwebs hung from the grey stone walls, thick cracks traveled through the walls and pieces of what Valentine expected to once be a beautiful stained glass portrait lay in thousands of shards on the cold black marble floor- nothing there had interested him.

Not until he started noticing that more and more monsters seemed to know about the_** Incident **_as he began to call it, that happened at Draculaura's birthday anyway. At first he hadn't let it bother him, after all they'll just forget about in a few days right? Valentine had thought, but not to long after he realized how wrong he had been apparently_** these **_monsters didn't forget things so quickly.

Finally the whispering and the looks had finally gotten to him and those days he strongly wished to go back to his old school where monsters didn't have long term memories and preferred not to gossip. During one of those days he was aimlessly wandering and had somehow found his way back to the corridor and noticed something.

That it was probably the only place in the whole school that he was completely to alone with no sound other than the almost silent clicking the bats lining the ceiling made he later identified them as fruit bats The second experience had been strangely comforting and soon the corridor had become his solace when walking to his farther classes.

Valentine had finally reached the creaky door that opened right across from mad science class, Valentine quickly walked across the basically empty hallway into the class as he made his way to a seat he caught a flash of pink and black hair in the middle of the room feeling his face grow warm when he recognized the hair's owner, the little Vampire that had occupied his thoughts earlier that day sat next to her ghoulfriends in the middle row, Valentine's mind was bombarded with the horrible memories of her sweet 1600, but looking at her now with her pastel pink skin and noticing how it went so perfectly with her silky black and pink hair Valentine went into short lived trance that was rudely interrupted by Mr. hacks loud voice, Valentine quickly took his seat at towards by in the back near the wall not wanting to get yelled at.

While he listened to Mr. Hack drawl on he noticed his seat gave him the perfect view of Draculaura who was apparently taking notes, _ I didn't know she liked fuzzy pencils_ Valentine realized, trying to refocus his attention on Mr. Hack who was talking about dragon scales and Ores' toe jam?. But every time he tried listen to Mr. Hack some how his eyes wandered back to the little pink Vampire. He found himself watching her so intently he barely noticed the soft rustle of chains next to him

"Who ya looking at?" A soft feminine voice asked.

Valentine jumped and turned around to face Spectra who had made herself comfortable in the seat next to him scowling he pretended he hadn't heard her. Valentine had a sneaking suspicion that it was Spectra who leaked the news of his shameful defeat to the school and he didn't plan on giving her anymore to gossip about and turned his attention back to Draculaura. Spectra must have noticed because Valentine heard her giggle "Are we being a stalker now?" she asked cutely.

Valentine sighed "Aren't you a little late?" he asked in the false southern accent he had become accustom to using.

Spectra frowned "Maybe, but Mr. Hack doesn't know that just like Clawd doesn't know you're still interested in Draculaura or does he?".

Valentine turned to look at her smiling face, "And that's supposed to mean? " He questioned wondering if this was her attempt at blackmailing him.

This was seemingly the question she was waiting for Spectra grinned "Just something I heard."

Valentine blinked and shrugged he wasn't in the mood for playing games he had stalking Er causal watching to do, he turned back to the little vampire the had captured his attention. Spectra sat expectantly for a few moments before realizing he wasn't going to respond sighed "Well if you must know yesterday I heard Clawd talking to Deuce and Cleo and Draculaura's party, somehow the subject of you and Toralei, Cleo didn't think falling into the Pit of eternal B.O was enough, Clawd seemed to agree," She paused "Which reminds me, how come you don't stink anymore?"

Ignoring her last question Valentine gave her a smug smile "That wolf is no threat to me" he simply answered. That wolf wouldn't lay a claw on him..Right?

Authors not

I really hope your reading these ...

okay so chapter two a little longer.

The big part of this chapter i want to talk about is Spectra is it just me or is her voice really different in the movie than the webisodes I hope I didn't make her or Valentine seem OCC interactions are hard.

But anyway I think Spectra would be okay with Valentine After all he's full of things she could blog about I also think Clawd would have gone after Valentine at some point in time he just doesn't seem like the type of person to let something like that go.

I hope I did well. :) review


End file.
